Uneasy Diversion
by DefenestrationByApple
Summary: This is a story made for my 11R English class. I was told to write a short paper in which I join Holden's life 10 years into the future. R&R Please : Implied Holden/OC.


I do not own Holden. Just this story, and the characters you don't recognize.

Uneasy Diversion

I watched as the children ran around, unaware of the lives they would be soon thrust into. The playground was full of them. On the swings, going down slides, racing across monkey bars. They played around without a care in the world.

The playground was such a phony place. Life wouldn't be that easy, that carefree, you'd have to work hard for it, what ever you choose to do in order to survive. And here these kids were, making it look effortless.

I took out my pack of cigarettes, opened it, and removed one of the sticks. I lit it and inhaled. There's something that would never change. The taste of cigarette smoke.

Allie ran over to me. He looked so innocent, shuffling along the way that only little kids do. Looking at him made me get all emotional, I swear to god. He stopped for a minute, looking at a bee or something. That made me laugh. Kids get distracted so easily.

He must have heard me, because he continued in my direction.

I don't know why I named my son Allie. It seems weird, now that I think about it. He has the same red hair, and he's even left-handed. Hell, he hardly gets mad or anything, just like my old brother. Maybe that's why I got the idea. I had a feeling that he would be just like my brother Allie, or something. To tell you the truth, I think Allie would've appreciated the fact that I named my son after him. He would've thought it was nice, and all. I don't regret it, I just thought that it was weird.

So, Allie walked up to me with one of those big smiles on his face. He looked so happy, for chrissake. He was nearly breaking my heart.

"Daddy," he said, all excited-like. "My teasher from shool is here!" He slurred his C's. That killed me.

I looked in the direction that he was so forcefully pointing. All kids are the same no matter where you go. Impatient and all, and always trying to show you something.

"Daddy, shee?"

Sure enough, his teacher was coming this way. That's to be expected, I guess. This was a playground, after all. Ms. Johnson was a respectable teacher. She knew how to treat the children and keep them entertained, and all. That's a really hard job especially when you're looking after fifteen to twenty of them at a time, I wouldn't be able to do that, to tell you the truth. She is a nice woman.

"Mr. Caulfield, what a surprise!" She was smiling, and had this really sweet voice. I hated how she said it was a surprise though. It was so phony. She knew that I was here, because Allie was here.

"Ms. Johnson, it's nice to see you." I said very polite.

"Allie's a terrific child. I think he's very smart for his age."

"He is very creative." I said. And he is too. He makes all sorts of little things out of paper and glue, and then shows me, with his big smile. He even draws very abstract pictures. I am so proud of him, and all. I always had a feeling that he would be an artist, or something.

"Well, he is left-handed. They say that left-handed children are the more creative one's." Ms. Johnson was one of those people that moved their hands to emphasize what they say. That's not bad, or anything, but it is very distracting. I looked at Allie. He was looking off in the distance, probably at one of those bees again.

"That's a funny thing to say." It was, too. All kids are creative, I think.

"Well…" Her gaze shifted, like she wanted to be somewhere else. "I'll leave you to play." She smiled again, despite the fact she looked uncomfortable. She waved to Allie, and then walked away.

"Whersh she going, daddy?' asked Allie. He looked mighty interested, even though he paid her no mind when she was here. Kids are funny like that.

"I don't know, to go do what she was doing before." I noticed that my cigarette fell to the ground. It must have dropped when I was talking to Ms. Johnson. I went in my pocket to light another.

"Shesh nish, right daddy?"

I blinked at his question. She was nice, for chrissake. She was very kind. Allie saw that, but why didn't I? I was rather rude.

I looked to the right. Ms. Johnson was still in view. She walked rather slowly, for a teacher, and all.

I got up, and took hold of Allie's hand. He looked so damn happy, standing there. I smiled at him.

"Let's go see if Ms. Johnson wants dinner."

"Yesh!"

So we walked away happy, hoping to catch up with his teacher.


End file.
